Daniel Hardcastle
Daniel Hardcastle, better known as NerdCubed (stylized as Nerd³), born March 23rd, 1989, is a popular YouTube gamer. Originally known for his Minecraft web-comic, he is now famous for his comedic gaming videos, humor, and his vlogging series. His primary YouTube channel OfficialNerdCubed, which has over 2.4 million subscribersSee channel About page, focuses primarily on gaming. The channel has a wide variety of consistent series. His second channel, OfficiallyNerdCubed (also known as NerdCubed IRL) is focused on producing content not related to video gaming. He also streams on the Nerd³ Twitch channel Dan's father is Chuck Norris, but his mother's name is unknown. Dan also has a sister, thought to be Banana³ (BananaCubed). Steve frequently shows up in Dan's videos (mainly Nerd³ Battles - previously Father and Son Days), however his mother and sister rarely do. They were all together most recently in the "Nerd³ Plays... The Jackbox Party Pack 2" video. Personal Life Dan is a very private person, and rarely shares much about his life on the internet. He has said on a few occasions that we know the character 'NerdCubed' but not the person. Dan started making videos while living in a flat in London with Wot Fanar (Co-Runner of Nerdcubed). In Late 2013 Dan decided it was time for him to move countries to live with his 'long time girlfriend', so started The Nerd³ Drought during the moving process, however there were complications, leading to Dan having to create The Nerd³ Silence. At midnight, New Years Eve 2015, Rebecca revealed her and Dan were in a relationship by posting a picture on twitter of her and Dan kissing. History Before Dan began his YouTube career, he created a mildly successful Minecraft webcomic. They were composed primarily of Minecraft screenshots with added characters of his own, or the likenesses from other franchises. The comic was never officially completed, but is still available for download from the NerdCubed website. Later he launched his channel OfficialNerdCubed. Machinima sponsored him to create a series called "13 Ways To Die" which was uploaded on the Machinima channel. Originally only consisting of him and his friend Wot, the channel grew into a small company which produced both games and YouTube content. Personality Dan frequently uses sarcasm and comedy within his videos, and often uses violence as an end to everything. Dan has problems with strategy and tends to just "wing it" whenever a problem arise. He is bored easily and needs near constant entertainment to soothe his extremely destructive tendencies. Daniel's playstyle is irrational and rarely uses logic when problems occur. He would sooner detonate a small town to advance than think of a logical way around the obstacle. He has a burning passion against micro-transactions, especially when they're in full priced games. He also generally dislikes mobile games, even more so if they have wait-timers. Daniel also has a strong love for the Disney franchise, in particular, Frozen as discussed in Nerd³'s Hell... Frozen Free Fall: Snowball Fight Video Series : Expand the following tables to show the games and series' Daniel Hardcastle has played or participated in: Source: The Yogscast Wikia Trivia * During an E3 restream, Dan got his viewers to spam the E3 channel chat with #HaveAWank. This also became a trending hashtag on Twitter, reaching the worldwide Twitter trend list. *Recently Dan and Rebecca have revealed that they are in fact in a relationship (as shown here) *He has arachnophobia. *Being a big Doctor Who fan, Dan's favorite Doctor is Matt Smith, who plays the 11th Doctor in the popular Sci-Fi series. * Until recently, Dan lived in an apartment with his room-mate Wot in East Canary Wharf, London. It is unknown where he currently lives (referenced above) apart from us knowing he lives with his girlfriend, Rebecca, but it's a running joke that he lives in Canada. *As mentioned in NerdCubed Plays... Universe Sandbox, Dan studied astrophysics in university but dropped out after the first year. *Although Dan believes that people can do what they want, as long as it does not harm others, he has said that he is strictly against smoking. In a Vlog, he mentions that his #1 celebrity crush, Karen Gillian, was caught smoking on the set of Doctor Who, and that smoking was on his celebrity crush "list of no-no's". * Dan suffers from Chronic Fatigue Syndrome , similarly to Emma Blackery. * In Cities Skylines - Part 23, Dan mentions that he has had a tonsillectomy. * According to the TMI Video Dan did with Emma Blackery, his favourite jewelry is "Pokémon Gym Badges, mothafuckaaaaa'." * Since September 22nd, 2014, Dan co-hosts the WWE podcast "Going in Raw" with Steve and Larson. * Dan is a fan of the 'Just Cause' video game series, and had the privilege to play and release a video of a pre-release copy of 'Just Cause 3'. There is also an easter egg in the game relating to him. * A quote from Dan is used in promotional material for Just Cause 3. His quote, "BEST GAME EVER", is found on the official trailer, online advertising and also on bus banners in the UK. * Dan's favourite colour was "greenish purple", now it's "purplish green" * He will not accept sponsorships unless they are of interest to the viewers, rather than himself. He also won't take any kind of deal involving money with a developer or producer. This is because he doesn't trust himself to give a fair review if his income is based on what he says (bad or good). References Category:Nerd³ Team Category:People Category:Hardcastle family